


Times Like These

by carson_leigh



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Amnesia, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carson_leigh/pseuds/carson_leigh





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anwamane13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anwamane13/gifts).



Times Like These

 

A Bad Dream

 

 

The rhythmic beeping was pulling at him. The sound was annoying yet familiar. Reid struggled to surface from his haze. The hospital monitors felt just on the edge of his consciousness. His mind didn't feel as sharp as he was used to, his head felt heavy and his throat hurt.

He concluded he must be in a hospital. Most likely, a patient and he hated it even before his eyes opened.

As he struggled to pry his eyes open, his other senses went into overdrive. Under the sound of the irritatingly persistent beeping, he could hear breathing. He was pretty sure it wasn't his own. His right hand felt weighted and warm. Someone was holding hand. Who would hold his hand?

Reid fought to open his eyes. They felt sticking and heavy. He slit his eyes open and took a blurry look around at his surroundings: undistinguished white walls, a TV hanging from the ceiling, an ugly picture on the wall. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw the monitors and floral print curtain that were even more ugly than the picture. This was definitely, a hospital room and one he didn't recognize. He turned his head quickly to the right and winced as his head throbbed for his trouble. Long slim manly fingers were entwined with his own. They looked elegant and pretty. Pretty? Where the hell had that thought come from?

His gaze traveled up to a blonde head. The blonde was bent forward his head resting on his arm sound asleep. Reid couldn't see the man's face, but he didn't recognize the hair. The hair was truly memorable, though.

Reid flexed his fingers a bit and the blonde's hold tightened.

“Hey,” Reid croaked out. His mouth felt like sawdust. He tried to swallow but his mouth was a desert.

“Hey,” he tried again.

The blonde stirred. He rubbed his forehead against his arm and groggily lifted his head. Reid's inquisitive blue eyes met large brown orbs.

“Reid. Oh my God, you're awake.” The blonde practically squealed. Reid watched in dismay as the blonde half arose from his sitting position and flung himself into his arms. The blonde planted a quick kiss on his lips before burying his face in the crook of Reid's neck.

“I was so scared that you were never going to wake up.” The blonde mumbled. Reid told himself that the warm breath did not feel good. The blonde lifted his head and looked directly at him. The wide smile almost blinded him. Reid shifted uncomfortably as he looked up to meet shining brown eyes.

He was so confused. Who the hell was this kid? And where was he? Reid tried to ask exactly that but his voice cracked once again.

“Wh...” He tried to clear his throat and it came out sounding like a grunt.

“Oh. Sorry. Your throat must be so dry. It's been five days.” The blonde babbled. Reid widened his eyes at the kid. Five days. What the hell had happened to me?

“Would you like a sip of water?” Reid nodded. The blonde twirled around and grabbed a cup off the tray stand. Reid pretended he wasn't checking out the blonde's jean clad ass as he poured some water out of the pitcher. Reid took a sip from the proffered cup. He could feel the kid practically vibrating next to him.

Reid cleared his throat before trying to speak again.

“I have a couple...uhh...of questions,” he began. The kid nodded earnestly.

“So...ah...where am I? What happened to me? But first...ah...who are you?” Reid ignored the clench in his chest as the blonde stilled and the shiny dimmed in those eyes.

 

Broken

 

Luke paced quickly up and down the hallway in front of Reid's hospital room. His mind was in turmoil. Reid didn't remember him. What if he never did? Luke prayed that it was only temporary. They had just found each other. Reid had told him he loved him only five days ago. It had to be temporary. It just had to be.

Luke's steps stuttered as he heard Reid's irritated shout of Oakdale through the closed door. Luke made his way to the window and looked in. Bob and Dr. Novak had gone into examine Reid half an hour ago. Reid was gesturing wildly with his arms as he talked to the two doctors. Luke studied Reid's face carefully. He looked upset, pissed off and disbelieving all at once. He watched as Reid sneered a comment at Bob before rolling his eyes dramatically. Luke let out a slight chuckle. Memories or not, Reid was still Reid.

Luke straightened up as Bob and Dr. Novak made their way out of Reid's room. His stomach clenched at the look of concern on Bob's face.

“How is he? Is he going to be okay? His memory. It's just temporary right?” Luke knew he was babbling uncontrollably, but he couldn't help himself. He had to know that Reid would be okay.

Bob smiled sadly at him. “Calm down, Luke. He'll be fine.” Bob paused and reached out a reassuring hand, patting Luke lightly on the shoulder. “ I can't get into specifics with you. You know that.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know.” Luke sighed. He nodded his thanks to Bob and turned to toward Reid's room. His hand paused on the door knob. He took a quick breathe and squared his shoulders before pushing the door open.

Reid looked deep in thought. His brow furrowed as he stared at the opposite wall. Luke felt nervous and swiped his damp palms down his thighs.

“Hey.” Reid looked up startled at the sound of his voice. Luke watched as Reid gulped and gave a him thorough once-over.

“Hey,” Reid said back. They were off to a rousing start. Luke thought, as he made his way deeper into the room. He walked to the bed and paused uncomfortably.

“So...Bob said that you're going to be fine.” Reid laughed caustically.

“Sure. Just fine. Apparently, I'm living in some Podunk town in the middle of nowhere. I was trying to secure a heart for a patient. Which is ridiculous, I'm not a fucking Cardiologist? The patient is actually a colleague, that I'm competing against for Chief of Staff of this rinky-dink hospital. I was hit by a train. A Train. How fucking ridiculous is that? And to top it off, I'm dating--dating, I don't date, especially not a barely legal rich kid.” Reid spat out his tirade without stopping for a single breath. Luke felt sick to his stomach at the venom he heard in Reid's voice.

“Oh, and the best part. I don't remember any of it. But yes, I'm completely fine.” Reid watched as the kid, Luke, seemed to shrink right in front of him. He almost felt bad but pushed it aside. He was too angry and confused to care about the kid's, Luke's, feelings.

Luke could feel tears gathering and forced them back. He would not feel sorry for himself, not after everything Reid was going through. Reid was hurt and he didn't mean to be cruel. He was just lashing out.

Luke cleared his throat before speaking again. “I'm surprised that Bob would tell you all of that when you just woke up. It seems like a lot right off the bat.” Luke was trying hard to be diplomatic and not let the hurt he felt show through.

“Yeah, he didn't want to tell me, but I insisted. I don't want or need to be coddled.” It seemed like a warning more than a statement. Luke was going to try and take it to heart. No coddling.

“So,” he began, “What do you want to know?”

“How did I end up in this godforsaken town?”

“Oakdale's not that bad.” Reid snorted and Luke chose to ignore him. “You came here to do a consult on...ah...my ex-boyfriend.” Reid's eyebrows lifted. “ Ah, he was blind, and you ended up operating and now he can see again.” Reid shrugged as though the result was obvious.

“How did we end up dating?” Reid tried not to choke on the word as he posed the question. He hadn't seriously dated since undergrad. He had rules. Luke might be hot but Reid rarely broke his own rules. Dating and emotions were never worth it.

“Well, that's kind of a long story." Luke began. Reid figured he probably resembled a gaping fish by the end of Luke's convoluted story of blackmail, love triangles, and moronic ex's. Luke must be the best piece of ass in history to get him involved in this mess. Reid was debating asking him just that question when Luke's wide innocent gaze caught his, and then he was distracted as Luke's tongue swept across his lower lip. Reid found himself transfixed on the moist full mouth and felt a jolt run through. his cock.

Yeah. That was a pointless question.

“What kind of hell-hole is this town?” He exclaimed, unleashing a laugh from Luke.

“It's not that bad,” Luke defended. They held each other's gazes for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

“It's a pit." Reid retorted. Blue met chocolate brown as Reid's mouth twisted into a smirk.

“But it may have some redeeming qualities.” He was stunned by the pure sunshine smile his comment brought out.

Bossy

 

Reid barely had time to react to the squeal before he was attacked by a blonde throwing herself in his arms. What the hell was with this town and squealing blondes? The whole town must be infested.

“Jesus, woman, let go of me.” Reid tried to pry the clinging woman off him. He assumed this was Katie, his roommate.

“I'm just glad you're okay.” Reid tried not to flinch at the high pitch of her voice.

“Yes, yes. I'm fine. I would be even better if you would stop suffocating me.” Reid was slightly appalled by the type of people he was now associating with: barley legal hot-asses and clingy blonde women.

The slap she delivered to his arm hurt.

“What the hell!”

“That's for being a pig-headed jerk. Trying to beat a train? Pretty moronic for a genius.” Katie lectured.

Reid couldn't really argue with that assessment. It was moronic. Thank god he couldn't remember his idiocy.

“I have no idea what I was thinking. Literally, no idea.” Was his only defense.

“You were thinking of me and Chris. It was a really wonderful thing you tried to do.” Reid shifted uncomfortably. “I'm just glad it all worked out. That jerk doctor in Bay City sent the heart, and you ended up only a little brain damaged.”

“Nice.” She was spunky. He could almost understand why he liked her despite the squealing.

“When do you get out of here?” Katie asked.

“Tomorrow.” He could not wait. Being a patient sucked.

“Do you need me to take you home or is Luke picking you up?” Katie inquired as she sat in the chair beside his bedside.

He hadn't thought about that. Did he want Luke to take him home? He still felt uncomfortable with the whole boyfriend situation. Katie must have sensed his indecision causing her to smack him on the arm again.

“What the hell woman. Why do you insist on hitting me?” Reid was reconsidering his recent liking.

“I know you've reverted back into the inconsiderate jerk you were nine months ago. All the hard work Luke and I put into you is lost. But please Reid, don't shut Luke out. You might not remember it but the two of you really love each other.” Katie pleaded.

Reid remained silent. He just was not ready to think about Luke and love.

Katie sighed, “Fine. I'll pick you up. However, I'm only letting you get away with this silent crap once. Do you understand me?”

He sent her a grateful smile. She might be a pain in the ass, but he could tell she cared.

 

Telling Luke when he came to visit later sucked. The hurt puppy dog eyes put a lie to Luke's understanding agreement. The kid had no poker face. It made Reid feel guilty and reinforced the knowledge that holding someone else's emotions in your hands bites hard.

 

Bad Day

 

Luke had thought his night couldn't get any worse but this is obviously what you get for tempting fate with those types of thoughts. First, Reid didn't want him to take him home from the hospital tomorrow. He had tried to put on a brave front. Like his feelings weren't hurt. He knew Reid wasn't really rejecting him; he simply didn't know him anymore. Yeah, like any of this was simple. He was going to try to be understanding and not pressure Reid into anything; it just went against his nature to sit back and do nothing. He wanted to be supportive and helpful, but he had learned the hard way that that wasn't always the best way to handle things. Speaking of which...

Secondly, when he arrived home from his shitty visit with Reid. Who was waiting in his living room but Noah? Making the rounds on his goodbye tour Luke assumed.

Luke sat quietly while Noah said goodbye to his siblings and parents, all the while studiously ignoring the glances Noah and his mother kept shooting his way.

Finally, the goodbyes were done and Luke rose from his seat to offer his hand. He figured they didn't have much to say to each other after their last conversation the day of Reid's accident. Noah didn't want to be friends. He didn't want to accept that Luke loved Reid. What else was there to say?

Noah didn't take his hand. He placed his hand on Luke's arm, rubbing lightly. Luke forced himself not back away.

“Can we talk?” Noah asked, his voice shaky.

“Um, sure.” Luke replied. He backed up and turned toward the door. He had a feeling this wasn't a conversation for the whole family. Noah followed him silently out to the patio. Luke took a seat and Noah did the same.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Luke started to feel uneasy.

“You wanted to talk?”

“Yes. So, I heard that Reid is going to be okay.”

“Aha.”

“He really lost his memory?” Noah sounded incredulous. Luke could totally relate.

“Unbelievable isn't it?” Well, not really in this town.

“He doesn't remember you or anything that happened between all of us?” Luke resisted the urge to duh.

“Yeah, complete lose of memory.” Noah squinted at him, Luke wondered why he had never noticed that before.

“That kind of changes everything don't you think?” Noah asked.

“What do you mean?” Luke had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going.

“Well. If he doesn't love you anymore...”

“Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about him not loving me?” He was really trying not to get pissed off.

“He doesn't remember you Luke. How could he possibly love you?”

“His mind might not remember me but his heart does.” Luke prayed.

Noah laughed and Luke resisted the urge to punch him.

“The two of you were together for like three months. Hardly enough time to be proclaiming eternal love.” Noah condescended.

“You don't know anything about me and Reid.”

“I know you claimed to love me, and then he stole you from me.”

“He did not steal me. I'm not some possession.” Luke became cognizant of this temper flaring.

“I know you're not a possession but that doesn't change the fact that he stole your love from me.” Noah tried to defend.

“He didn't steal my love. If anything you threw it away.”

“That is not true.” Noah cried. “I just needed some time and space, and you kept pressuring me.”

“I'm sorry you feel that way Noah. I can't have this conversation again with you. It never changes and we just repeat ourselves over and over.” He was not doing this anymore. He was beyond this fight, beyond this relationship. He had bigger problems to deal with now.

“Luke, please. I want you to come to California with me. I want to give us another shot.” Noah pleaded.

“What?” Now Luke was incredulous.

“Please, just think about it. Remember what we used to have and what we could have again. Please, Luke. I'm leaving tomorrow, come with me.”

“No. Our relationship is over. I love Reid. He might not remember me right now but I still remember. Go and make a new life for yourself Noah. Follow your dreams.”

“Luke.”

“Goodbye, Noah.” Luke turned and went back into the house. Finally closing the door on his past.

 

Sway

 

Reid wasn't technically avoiding Luke. He was just busy familiarizing himself with cases and the hellhole he found himself living in. He saw Luke everyday. Between meetings about the new wing and Luke dropping off his favorite coffee daily, they spoke a lot. He could not recall laughing and enjoying himself so much with someone before. Luke told him crazy stories about the great citizens of Oakhell. Luke's own family tree was more like a family trunk.

This town was demented and incestuous.

The only topic they avoided being them. He knew on some level that he was hurting Luke. The pain that would flash in Luke's eyes when he not so subtly maneuvered the subject away from their relationship was apparent to Reid. He didn't want to hurt Luke but there was no way he was ready to jump back into a relationship that he did not even remember.

The whole situation was shit, which was how he found himself in his current predicament.

A date. Luke wanted them to go on an actual date. Reid was having a hard time meeting the hopeful look in Luke's eyes.

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.” He watched a frown settle on Luke's lips. What he wouldn't give to suck on that pouty lower lip. The last two months had been a kind of torture. Half of him said stay away --danger,danger-- while the other half wanted to pin Luke down against the closest surface and rut against him. Damn sexy brat kid.

“Wh...why?” Luke's voice quivered slightly. Reid swiveled his chair toward his office door. There was no way he wanted to be looking Luke in the face for this conversation.

“Reid?” Luke questioned. Reid stared with unseeing eyes at the door.

“Please look at me.” Luke implored. Reid stubbornly stared at the door.

“I don't understand. I thought things were going well. We've been getting to know each other and having fun.” The last came out more of a question than a statement.

“It has been fun Luke. Look, I think you're great.” Reid started.

“Why does this sound like the beginning of a Dear John letter?” Luke interrupted.

Reid turned back to face Luke. Those big puppy dog eyes were going to do him in one day.

Reid tapped his fingers rapidly against his thigh. When had he become so soft?

“You've been a good friend the last couple of months.” He ignored Luke's flinch at the word friend and plowed on. “ But I'm just not interested in being in a relationship with you.” He grounded out.

Luke closed his eyes tightly obviously trying to fight back tears. His mouth opened and closed without any words forthcoming. The silence was deafening.

He watched as Luke tried to compose himself.

“You...ah. You're not attracted to me?” Luke finally asked in a small voice.

Reid barked out a humorless laugh.

“Please. You don't need me to tell you how attractive you are. You're a walking wet dream.” Reid stated. Luke's eyes widened more than Reid would have thought was possible. The innocent confused gaze pulling at him.

“Then why...” Luke began.

Reid interrupted him quickly.

“I never said that I didn't want to bend you over every available surface. I said I didn't want to be in a relationship. Sex without all the mushy shit. Would that be acceptable to you?” He knew that answer to that question. Luke never did anything without his heart on his sleeve.

He watched every emotion Luke was feeling play across his face. He saw the fear, the despair, the anger, and finally, the hopelessness.

Luke stood abruptly, swaying slightly.

“All you want to do is fuck me.” Luke stated, Reid nodded.

“There's nothing in there anymore is there?” Reid tilted his head questioningly.

“Your heart. There's nothing left of me in there anymore.” Luke's breathes were coming fast, this close to becoming a sob. Reid refused to flinch under the overwhelming pain in Luke's eyes. He kept his own gaze hard until Luke finally turned away with a sob and fled the room.

Reid blinked back his own tears. Sometimes he really hated himself.

Don't Worry

 

Luke was definitely avoiding Reid. He felt like the biggest fool in the world. He had really thought that he could get Reid to remember the love they shared. Not the actually memories but the feelings. The old Reid would have called him a romantic sap with an affectionate glint in his eyes. This Reid just looked right through him with those cold blue eyes.

Sometimes Luke wished that he could forget that he loved Reid. It only lasted a second before the guilt set in. He didn't mean it. He never wanted to forget loving Reid. It scared him sometimes, how in love he was in such a short time. He and Reid had only spent three months together as a couple before the accident. It shouldn't be this hard to move on, the real problem, he knew, is that he didn't want to move on. He wanted a life with Reid. He just didn't know what to do about it.

The week since the confrontation in Reid's office had been longest of Luke's life. He didn't know what was worse, the aching in his heart or the pitying looks everyone was throwing his way.

“Dude.” Luke looked up from his coffee cup at Casey, who was standing next to his table at Java.

“Hey, Case.” Luke greeted. Casey was the only one not treating Luke like a fragile piece of glass and for that Luke was grateful.

“I thought you had a board meeting?” Casey asked as he took a seat across from Luke. He leaned back in his chair and causally observed Luke.

Luke nodded sheepishly, “I'm hiding out. I'm not ready to face him yet.”

Casey nodded along with him.

“You need a plan man.”

“A plan.” Luke parroted back.

“Yeah. A plan to get your man back.” Casey said.

“How am I supposed to do that? He made it pretty clear that he isn't interested.” Luke reminded him.

“Ah, no. He's interested.” Casey lured and winked.

“Casey!”

“What? Dude, if you want to win him over, you need to seduce him.” Casey retorted.

“Seduce...I can't.” Luke blushed and quickly looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention to them.

“Yes you can. You know he's hot for your bod.” Casey said with a grimace. “Flash some skin or whatever it is you guys flash to get some.” Luke bite back a smile. Casey's uncomfortableness at this conversation was almost worth his own.

“I don't think I'm a seducer.” Luke could hardly believe the words he was saying.

“You don't have to be. Doctor Evil called you a 'walking wet dream', I don't think your going to actually have to do much but show up, smile pretty and bat your eyelashes.” Luke almost choked. This conversation had crossed over to another dimension.

“Even if I could seduce him, how does that help? I want him to love me.” Luke sounded pitiful to his own ears.

“Dude, don't you know anything about men?” Casey was incredulous. Luke just stared back at him. There was no way he was answering that question.

“You make the prick bearable. He's made at least two nurses cry everyday since the two of you have stopped talking.”

“He has?” Luke felt a little guilty that this knowledge made him a little giddy.

“Yeah, he's been more of an ass than normal. Somehow you make the prick laugh and lighten up. He already enjoys your company. Let him in your pants and you'll have him wrapped around your little finger.” Casey insisted.

“I don't think it's that easy.” Luke was doubtful. It couldn't be that easy could it?

“You really don't know anything about men do you?” Casey shook his head in disbelief.

Luke was thoughtful. Could he seduce Reid into loving him again?

 

Collide

 

His breathe caught in his throat. He could feel the panic overtake all his senses. Drowning. Drowning in molasses. He tried to move his limbs. Everything felt heavy, constricted, hopeless. His heart beat wildly and his eyes widened; the whistle startled him. Molasses broke and his body flailed. Frantic now, had to get out, his body twisted, and suddenly he was flying. Pain struck him and he opened his mouth to scream...

“Luke!”

Reid jolted himself up right. His breathing, harsh and heavy in the quiet room. He glanced quickly around. His bedroom. He was in his bedroom. It was just a dream. Reid barked out a tight laugh. No, not just a dream-- a memory? He wanted to remember the last nine months of his life. However, not this, never this; if he never remembered the accident, he would be happy. He shook it off, he wasn't going to let it control him. He had made that decision, and he was going to stick to it.

Except... Luke. He had thought of Luke at the end. Luke was all he could think about. Could he just ignore that?

Reid slowly climbed out of bed. Questions swirling around his head as he made his way to the bathroom. He needed a shower to wash the stickiness off his skin. He would think about the Luke factor later.

The last week had sucked. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of Luke all week. Not that it should matter-- that's what he had wanted right? Luke was too complicated. He didn't need his life to be complicated. He was not disappointed when Luke had skipped the Neuro Wing meeting yesterday. He didn't need to see his floppy blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes.

Reid snorted in disgust with himself, dressing quickly, he refused to spend anymore time thinking about Luke Snyder.

Someone should tell Luke Snyder that, Reid thought an hour later. After avoiding him for a week Luke suddenly showed up in Reid's office wanting to talk over changes to the wing.

Reid pretended not to notice how hot Luke looked. His hair was all spiky and twisty and soft looking. Reid had no idea how he pulled that off. He was wearing tight jeans the cupped his ass lovingly. A green button down shirt that showed off his chest hair. He had to resist the urge to touch. Damn, life was unfair.

He tore his eyes away from the enticing sight and focused on the diagram in front of him.

“So you want to swap around these two areas?” Reid asked. Luke walked around the desk and leaned over Reid's left shoulder. Luke smelled incredible. Like vanilla, cookies and sunshine. There should be a law it was so distracting. Luke leaned into him, pressing his chest into Reid's shoulder. His breathe tickled Reid's ear as he murmured his agreement. Reid shifted slightly half-hard already.

“Yes. Ah, that's fine, makes sense.” Reid quickly agreed. He needed to get away from this man-child that was driving him insane. Luke reached around him rubbing his chest along Reid's back gathering up the diagrams. Reid let out a sigh of relief as Luke backed away from him. Luke smiled that brilliant smile as he heading toward the door. Reid palmed his cock watching Luke's retreating ass walk out his door.

The kid was going to kill him.

 

Milkshake

 

Luke Snyder was going to kill him. His obituary would read, Dr. Reid Oliver, the greatest Neurosurgeon in the world, dead from blue balls. He desperately needed to get laid. His left hand and pornographic fantasies about said Luke Snyder were just not going to cut it anymore. He would swear that Luke was trying to entice him on purpose but the shy smiles and big round innocent eyes made him doubt himself. Something was going to have to give. Reid was going to take action, there had to be some attractive gay men in this godforsaken town besides Luke. He set out for Yo's, maybe he would get lucky or at least drunk.

 

Luke was feeling frustrated. He had tried everything to get Reid to make a move on him but nothing had worked so far. He had dressed as sexy as he knew how and made sure to be as open and available as possible over the last week. He didn't know what else to do. Seduction was not his forte.

He walked into Yo's dejected and defeated. He was meeting Casey and he was going to tell him that his plan stunk.

“Hey.” He greeted Casey sitting opposite him.

“Dude. You look like crap.”

“Thanks, Casey. You always know the right thing to say.” Luke told him pissily.

“I take it Plan Seduction has been a flop?” Casey guessed.

“Pretty much. I've done everything I can think of but it's been a no go. He hasn't even tried to kiss me.” Luke gave a huff.

“Have you tried to kiss him?” Casey gave him knowing look.

“I can't make the first move.” Luke cried.

“Why not? You're supposed to be seducing him.”

“I know but.”

“No buts,” Casey interrupted. He glanced up quickly and smirked at Luke, nodding toward the bar. “Speak of the devil.”

Luke turned quickly, Reid was settling himself at the bar. Luke faced Casey and slumped down in his seat.

“This could be a perfect chance. Let him get a couple of drinks in him and than go over and make your move.” Casey grinned.

Luke fiddled nervously with his straw. Could he really do this, seduce Reid?

“He's given you no encouragement? There's been no sign that he's interested?”

“Well, I know he wants me. He just hasn't made a move.” Luke blushed.

“If he hasn't made a move, how do you know he wants you?” Casey was puzzled.

Luke blushed a deeper shade.

“I felt it.” Casey still looked puzzled. “I felt it against my thigh.” Luke clarified. He laughed at the disgusted look Casey threw him.

They sat talking for another twenty minutes before Luke could not stand it anymore. He heaved a deep breath before sauntering over to the bar.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Sometimes Luke couldn't believe how lame he was.

“Mr. Snyder, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Reid deadpanned.

“Saw you sitting here all alone and thought you might need some company.” He indicated the empty seat next to Reid. Reid looked at him a moment before inclining his head. Luke took the seat and rubbed suddenly damp palms down his thighs.

“What brings you here tonight? You hardly ever willing go where other people are.” Luke inquired.

Reid didn't answer right away contemplating what to say. “I was looking for some company.” He finally decided on.

“Company?” Luke echoed. Reid narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at Luke. He saw a flicker in Luke's eyes when it finally registered.

“Oh.” Luke didn't know what to think. He had spent a week teasing Reid and Reid went looking for company elsewhere. He was pretty sure that's not how a seduction was supposed to go.

Reid could hear the disappointed in Luke's voice. The kid was exasperating.

“What do you want from me Luke?”

“I want... I don't know.” Luke stammered.

“That's not good enough. Let's just lay it all out right here right now.”

“Okay.” Luke laid his hand against his knee trying to stop the bouncing.

“Have you or have you not been teasing me all week?” He had to know it just wasn't wishful thinking.

“I have.” Luke couldn't believe he had admitted that out loud.

“Why?”

Luke stared down at his lap for a moment.

“I want to have sex with you.” Now Reid looked startled at his straight forwardness. Luke plowed on before he lost his nerve. “I can't move on until I know.”

“Know what?” Reid was intrigued.

“What being with you is like. If we really would have been as great as I always imagined.”

“Wait. You mean we never?” Reid was floored when Luke nodded.

“Why the hell not? You're a hot ass and god knows so I am. Three months and we never fucked?” Reid was incredulous.

“I wanted to wait. I was dumb and scared and thought we had all the time in the world.” Luke hitched a breathe sure he was going to embarrass himself and start crying.

“Why were you scared?”

Luke laughed shortly.

“I've don't have a lot of experience and I was afraid I would disappoint you.” Luke wished the ground would open up beneath him.

“That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.” Reid snapped. Luke shrank in on himself. Reid grabbed Luke's hand, turning it over in his own for a moment before speaking.

“Nothing about you could ever disappoint me.” He intertwined his fingers with Luke's and was rewarded with a wide grin that lit up his entire world.

He knew he was a goner before they even walked out of the bar.

 

Be Your Love

 

Luke let out a full body shudder. He had never felt so connected with someone before. As Reid pressed into him, he was whole, filled to his very core. Electricity seemed to dance from his every pore. He moaned from deep within his soul with every push and pull of their bodies. He met every thrust with an intensity he never knew he was capable of, his nerve endings on fire. He let out a hoarse cry as Reid bite hard into his shoulder. Sparks exploded behind his eyes. He wondered briefly if he should be ashamed of wanting and needing it so much.

Reid whispered his name like a prayer. Luke. It seemed to float across the air and sent a shiver down his spine. No. There was no shame. There could never be shame in the love he felt for Reid.

He rasped out Reid's name as his body tightened. He was floating, floating hardly aware of Reid's hands gripping his hips harder. He was pliable and content as Reid shuddered against him.

Reid's body collapsed on top of him and Luke welcomed it. Their sweat mingling. Reid huffed a breath and planted a kiss on the back of Luke's neck before sliding out of his body and rolling onto his back. Reid twisted his upper body and carded his fingers gently through Luke's hair.

“Are you okay?” Luke purred and nodded his head.

“Thank you.” Luke murmured.

“You're welcome. Did it live up to your fantasies?”

“More than you'll ever know.” Luke forced himself into a sitting position.

“It means the world to me that you gave me this night Reid.” Luke bit his lip. He didn't know how he was going to tear himself away from Reid. He had said he needed this to move on but all it had done was make him want more. Want it for the rest of his life.

“This night? Oh we're not done yet Mr. Snyder.” Reid clicked his tongue.

“We aren't?” Luke didn't want to get his hopes up only to be crushed again.

“Not even close. There are many things I still need to teach you my young Jedi.” Reid smirked.

“You're such a nerd.” Luke giggled contently.

“I'm a brilliant master and your are my young apprentice. It will take awhile for you to learn everything I have to teach you.” Reid grinned a lopsided grin.

“How long is awhile?” Luke let out a yelp as Reid suddenly rolled on top of him.

“Years. If we're lucky, maybe even a lifetime.” Reid kissed him gently and Luke eagerly returned it.

 

Song for Sunshine

 

Reid slipped his hand slowly down his sweaty chest and abs until his finger tips brushed the top of Luke's head. Fuck Luke could give head. Luke glanced up from his kneeling position between Reid's thighs and Reid would swear that Luke flashed a quick grin around his cock before lowering his head and applying more suction.

Reid banged the back of his head against the wall. So fucking good.

It was moments like these that Reid knew everything else was worth it. Suffering through Snyder family Sunday dinners every week. Biting back sarcastic retorts when Lily brought Noah up in every conversation or Holden sent him a suspicious look. Putting up with Luke's saccharine attitude, the cuddling and hand holding that apparently came with dating Luke Snyder. Yeah, Reid might grudgingly admit that the hand holding was kind of nice and Luke's warm body curled around him when he went to sleep had it's benefits but these were the real moments that made him happy.

Not the sex per se. Though the sex was fantastic. It was seeing a part of Luke that no one else got to see. Everyone looks at Luke like some innocent do-gooder. They wondered how he put up with the acerbic doctor. How the two could possibly get along. Reid wondered how the imbeciles in this town could be so short-sighted. Luke was innocent, naive and a do-gooder. He was also manipulative, stubborn and kinky as all get out. The people in this town really didn't know Luke at all.

Luke moaned around Reid's cock and snapped Reid back to attention. His spine tingled and he could feel his orgasm rising. He pushed Luke off his cock and Luke feel back on his ass. Reid grabbed his cock and jacked himself urgently. He stared down into Luke's wide eyes, the gleam in them belying the guileless look on his face. He hitched a breath and shot all over Luke's face. His breathing slowed as he feasted his eyes on the sight before him. Luke blinked, his lashes sticky with come. His wide mouth curving into a grin.

Reid grinned back.

He may never remember falling in love with Luke the first time. But times like these. He swore he would never forget.


End file.
